


Claremont-Diaz, Dance with me

by Totallynotawitch



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Not too much, Post-Canon, Prince Henry is fucking whipped lmao, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, babe just wants to impress his man!, good for him honestly, hamilton tw, hamilton: you'll be back is incorporated, he is a simp (tm), inuendo, jkjkjk I have no strong opinion on hamilton, just a singular dirty joke, so is alex tho ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29791122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totallynotawitch/pseuds/Totallynotawitch
Summary: During a quiet night in for the boys, they get quite hammered and start dancing. Mistakes, good, fluffy mistakes are made.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 75





	Claremont-Diaz, Dance with me

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first rwrb fanfic guys! thank you to @jools10 on tumblr for the prompt. It's a short little fic but I hope you guys like it!

They have the day off. Well, the night off to be exact, neither Henry nor Alex are that lucky. Currently, Henry is rifling through their belongings while Alex is laughing his ass off. They had been nursing a bottle of vodka as they finally got around to watching the broadway musical Hamilton on Disney plus. Alex’s black button-up shirt is slightly undone, his shoes and socks are kicked off and his sleeves are rolled up. His curly hair is messy and his eyes are shining from laughing so hard. He looks like a vision under the brownstone lighting. 

Henry comes back with only a pair of black jeans on, an old red Halloween cape thrown on his shoulders, and Alex’s battered prom King crown lopsided on his head. Alex has never been more glad he kept it. Henry sways where he stands and is laughing just as hard as Alex is. Then he starts singing. 

Henry sober can sing like a god, it's low and it rumbles. Henry’s drunk singing is free. It’s completely flamboyant, in your face, and it's sexy in its freedom. Alex is completely enraptured. 

“You’ll be back, wait and see once again you belong to me.” Those aren’t the right words, he doesn’t actually sing the words in the right order, but it doesn’t mean shit to Alex. He cheers like he’s at a concert, hooting and hollering for his drunk boyfriend. 

Henry shimmies his hips and dances closer to Alex. He extends a hand for Alex to take. Alex takes it and Henry pulls him flush against him. It makes Alex smirk as he tries to coordinate himself well enough to dance. Henry’s a little floppy puppy following Alex’s movements. He does have a semblance of balance though, which counts for something. Alex twirls and dips Henry trying to remember old dance moves he learned as a kid. The movements were a little uncoordinated but better than one would expect. Henry is completely smitten. 

“You’re a very good dancer sweetheart,” Henry tells him, eyes big and shining. Alex leads him into a simple two-step and Henry tries his best to follow along. 

“Aww thanks mi querido. You’re not too bad yourself.” Feeling empowered by his boyfriend’s vote of confidence, Henry gets more impassioned with his singing.

“Ocean’s rise, Empire’s fall We’ll see each other through it all. You’ll be back inside of me.” The bastard even adds a wink, unwavering stare at Alex. 

Alex does a mock gasp when he hears that. Sure it’s true but he’s feeling more playful than horny right now. “Henry Claremont-Diaz you said a naughty word.” Henry freezes where he stands and gaps at Alex. “Wait no, that’s not your name.” Alex starts tickling Henry as he corrects his mistake. “Prince Henry.. George... Fox.. Mountchristen Windsor, god when we get married your last name will be a whole affair.”

All that previous impassion has left him and all Henry wants now is for Alex to repeat his words. He gently tilts Alex’s chin so he can look Henry in the eye. “You-”

“Hm? Yes, tesoro?” Alex is perhaps a little too drunk to understand what Henry is failing at getting. 

“Henry Claremont-Diaz.” He says in lieu of an answer.

“Yes I made a mistake-OH. You like that name.”

Henry rolls his eyes at Alex’s teasing tone. “Yes, I do bloody fancy that name. It’s got a nice ring to it.”

“Soon your finger will have a nice ring to it.” Alex gives an undignified snort at his little joke. Henry looks at him like he hung the moon then leads him to the couch.

“Oh that sounds marvelous dear.” Henry whispers after they’ve settled, Henry lying stomach down on Alex. He, Alex, has begun to play with his blonde hair and Henry sighs in content. He feels like a cat in a patch of sunlight, all stretched out, lethargic, and happy. 

“It does, Henry Claremont-Diaz,” Alex whispers just as softly. They let the buzz of alcohol fade out of their systems, slowly. One hand continues to card fingers through Henry's hair, while the other traces figures on his back. 

Henry props himself up on his elbows. For a moment he just stares at Alex, his dark brown curls, pink plump lips and black eyelashes framing big brown eyes. “Have I ever told you how much I love your eyelashes? Just gorgeous little things. Frames your eyes so prettily. Completes the whole thing, very alluring. I love it, I love you.” Alex’s heart melts a little and he doesn’t know how he could still fall for this man. That’s the secret though isn’t it, when you’re in love, you never stop falling back in love.


End file.
